User talk:Mundano fan 01
Hi Mundano fan 01 -- we are excited to have Carmageddon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:04, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Controls OK, so I managed to complete the PlayStation version of Carmageddon, which unlocks all the levels and lets you buy all the cars... how do you switch between race groups? I've pressed every button and can't switch! JaffaCakeLover 22:17, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry I got this problem too, All I could do was to complete some more races and then I could switch between race groups. Mundano fan 01 20:51, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Sysop? *Any change I can be upgraded to an Admin / Sysop / Beaurocrat? Hankering to make this wiki look more Carmageddon-y (will have to practice colours / icons on my user theme first)! JaffaCakeLover 16:15, 22 April 2009 (UTC) **Part 2... Espyo has been doing a sterling job on this wiki... He'd like admin (sysop) powers too, but I can't grant them. You can. Is that OK for you to do? See my talk page for his original request. JaffaCakeLover **Well, I didn't say I wanted to be an admin. All I want is permission to move/delete certain pages, for better maintenance. I'm not sure which class has that ability, though, so if it is admin, then ok. I could swear it was named "Janitor" or... something. But if you want to make me an admin regardless, go ahead :P Introducing myself Aloha. I'm a huge Carma geek, I have the original and TDR2000 + Nosebleed Pack (all of which I've played to death and know inside out), and played Carpocalypse Now to death but sadly I no longer own a copy. I also have the N64 version and my flatmate has the PSX version, neither of which I could be that bothered with beyond a few races but I know the cheats to quickly look up information on both counts. Unfortunately I've never played the Splat Pack, Game Boy version or 3D mobile version so I doubt I can be much help there. Funnily enough I was just thinking a couple of days ago how good a Carmageddon wiki would be and lo and behold, here it is. I'm particularly interested in the canon, such as there is one, and hope I can make productive contributions to this wikia :) Sordyne 00:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome , and sorry , If I haven't replied. Haven't been on for an long time. :) Mundano fan 01 15:59, December 10, 2009 (UTC) PS version cheat code I tried almost every version of Carmageddon games, but never the PlayStation one. And as you said, you own it. So, would you mind telling me if there is any cheat code for it? If you're not sure, I found this: Unlock All Cars and Levels At the initial main menu screen, enter: Up, Down, Up, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, Triangle, Square, and Start. at vgstrategies.com. I'd like you to test it to see if it's true. If so, please add it to the Cheats page. That's basically the only reason why I'm bugging you with a cheat code :P {EspyoT} 15:53, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Sure, Will do m8 , No problem. Fun to have something new to test in the PS version. :P Mundano fan 01 15:57, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hotmail hacking Well, I use GMail, so I never had that problem occur to me, but I'm pretty sure Microsoft has a list of solutions. A quick Google search might help you to save your account. {EspyoT} 12:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man, I sent them two Recovery emails. but they just said no. :( Mundano fan 01 11:09, April 3, 2011 (UTC) R.I.P my email: 2007 - 2011 :Predictable. Microsoft never does things right, and they don't care. Well, sometimes getting a new e-mail address if for the best. You can avoid mistakes you made with the previous e-mail, if any. {EspyoT} 14:19, April 3, 2011 (UTC)